Marlon (The Walking Dead)
'Marlon '''is a main character in ''The Walking Dead - The Final Season and the primary antagonist of Done Running. History Done Running Marlon is first seen after Clementine and AJ get into a car crash. He takes the two of them back to Ericson's Boarding School, where he brings AJ to Louis and leaves Tenn to help Clementine. He appears once again after Clementine has either attacked, confronted, or made her presence known to Tenn. He threatens Clem, but once she's proven her innocence he introduces himself, as well as Tenn. He takes her to the courtyard where Omar, Violet, and Willy are working. Marlon tells Clem that AJ is with Louis before helping Willy on lookout. Marlon arrives at Louis's room after he finishes flirting with Clementine, and asks them to help fight the walkers near the gate. They meet up with Brody, Aasim, Mitch, and Rosie after doing so. Aasim tells Marlon they should extend the safe zone, but Marlon barges into Aasim, telling him he'll think about it. Marlon sneaks up behind AJ, but he hits him in the groin, mistaking him for a walker. AJ later apologizes to Marlon. When dinner is served, Marlon sits at a table with Ruby, Clem, AJ, and Louis. Ruby leaves, and then Violet joins in for a game of War. Clementine can ask about Marlon's haircut, which offends him. After Louis asks if Clem has ever killed someone she loved, Marlon will apologize for his behavior. The next day, Marlon will discuss the food situation with Clementine, prompting a choice to either go fishing with Brody and Violet or go hunting with Louis and Aasim. Either way, Marlon will give her a map of the safe zone and she will go to whichever location she chose. When Louis, Violet, Clementine, and AJ come back from looking for food, Brody is shocked and angry that they went out past the safe zone and saw a man. Marlon simply brushes off the experiences and tells Brody she's overreacting. Frustrated at Marlon, she shoves him to the floor and tells Clem that she is responsible if something were to happen to the school. Marlon tells Clem to enjoy dinner before chasing after Brody. Clem is awoken by Marlon and Brody arguing. She goes down into the basement and discovers that the man Clem encountered was part of a group of raiders that Marlon and Brody encountered around a year ago. Marlon had traded Tennessee's older sisters to the raiders in exchange for his own safety. In a desperate attempt to hide the truth, Marlon fatally hits Brody with a flashlight. Realizing she would soon turn, he runs out of the basement and locks the door with Clem inside. Marlon attempts to blame Brody's murder on Clem, but she finally breaks the door open and, with the help of either Louis or Violet, convinces the others that Marlon was the one who killed Brody, and also traded Minerva and Sophie to raiders. Clementine can attack Marlon, but regardless of if she does or not, the player is presented with a choice to lock Marlon in the basement, kick him out, or have him replaced as leader. Either way, AJ shoots him dead. Suffer The Children Marlon's corpse is seen in flashbacks. It's buried by the others, according to Mitch using cups and bowls, and a funeral is held for both Marlon and Brody. With the exception of Violet and Tenn, Marlon's death causes a rift between the school members, Clem and AJ (in particular Mitch and Louis who are both hostile towards them) though this gradually heals over time once Clem returns to the school after AJ is accidentally shot during an encounter with Lilly and Abel. Trivia *Marlon claims to have eaten slugs at one point. *It was revealed that Marlon had toke the twins to the Delta from Abel, and Marlon kept it as a secret, pretending they died from getting devoured by walkers. *Marlon is the only non-determinant kill for AJ in the final season. Category:TWD Characters Category:TWD Deceased Characters Category:TWD Male Characters Category:Ericson's Boarding School Category:The Final Season Category:Villains